Technical Field
The disclosure relates to the field of chairs, in particular to a collapsible butterfly chair.
Description of Related Art
Butterfly chairs have the advantages of being fashionable and attractive in appearance, collapsible, convenient to carry and the like, thereby popular with people. When having a trip, many families may carry a butterfly chair for enjoying the sunshine on the bench. The support frame of common butterfly chairs is generally composed of eight support rods with the ends connected through arc-shaped plastic parts, and the position of the unfolded support frame is limited through a cloth chair cover. However, on the one hand, since all the force applied to the battery chairs by people is borne by the chair cover, the chair cover bears a large tensile force, thereby being poor in durability; and on the other hand, the support frame of this structure is poor in stability and thus cannot stably stand after being folded.
Chinese utility model patent with Application No. 201420432593.4 (Publication No. CN203987001U) discloses an improved butterfly chair. The improved butterfly chair comprises four long rods and four short rods. Two short rods are hinged together in a crossed mode on the front vertical face. Two long rods are hinged together in a crossed mode on the rear vertical face. One short rod and one long rod are hinged together in a crossed mode on each of the two side vertical faces. The upper ends of the connected vertical face rods are hinged together, so that front fulcrums and rear fulcrums are formed; and the lower ends of the connected vertical face rods are also hinged together, so that four ground support points are formed. The butterfly chair disclosed by this utility model lacks the support function in the vertical direction, thereby being poor in bearing capacity; and sharp corners exist at the joints of the cloth cover and the four vertexes, and the cloth cover is prone to being torn in use, resulting in a short service life of the chair.
Chinese utility model patent with Application No. 201620056636.2 (Publication No. CN205306448U) discloses a butterfly chair. The support frame of the butterfly chair is mainly composed of eight support rods, and the position of the unfolded support frame is limited through the chair cover. Although the butterfly chair is provided with two back tubes, the back tubes can only limit the movement of the support frame in the horizontal direction, cannot limit the movement of the support frame in the vertical direction and thus do not have a support function, and the force applied by people to the butterfly chair in the vertical direction is converted into the tensile force to the chair cover. Thus, the butterfly chair disclosed by this utility model is poor in bearing capacity, and the chair cover is nondurable.